gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Joet5678
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Xander Wilde! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! TheSonofNeptune (talk) 05:13, April 13, 2018 (UTC) Jeremiah Please stop vandalising Jeremiah Valeska. Inserting your own criticisms and opinions into articles, such as "He's called Joker by everyone except Warner Brothers" can get you blocked if done persistently. DarkKnight' ' 06:12, August 20, 2018 (UTC) Sorry but he basically is the joker in everything but name though. Jeremiah Joker In a direct interview with IGN, executive producer John Stephens said the following about Jeremiah Valeska: : "Jeremiah is not the Joker. The other characters are who they are. Mad Hatter, Scarecrow, etcetera. But no, he isn't the Joker. What we've always gone with is that Joker is somewhere out there, anonymous and unformed, in Gotham, and he's watching the actions of Jeremiah and Jerome and possibly even another one, on his way somewhere down the line, and he's adopting them as inspirations as the person he'll one day become." So Jeremiah isn't actually the Joker. Like Jerome, he's a precursor that the real Joker is observing. The Joker won't show up until later in the timeline, possibly near the end of Season 5. DarkKnight' ' 21:51, September 8, 2018 (UTC) I know that it's stupid but i understand that. Vandalism This is your final warning to stop vandalising Jeremiah Valeska (the reason it was protected to begin with), or you're getting reported. DarkKnight' '? I wasn't vandalising it not dilberatly anyway. : You have seen the previous messages warning you to stop. And continuously inserting your grievances about Jeremiah getting debunked as the Joker, or inserting that "it isn't known if Cameron Monaghan is playing a third character" right next to a quote where he blatantly says he's playing a third character, is vandalism. We go by what's official up until the very point something changes. So unless, either: : A) One of the show's writers or executive producers outright retracts the statement about Jeremiah not being the Joker : -or- : B) He blatantly becomes the Joker on the show : Then Jeremiah Valeska isn't "essentially" the shows version of anything. Leave your opinions out of it. DarkKnight' ', I meant isn't known wheter or not he's playing a third character in a literal sense or not. Word of advice Hey man, i get that Jeremiah will and should be the joker - even if he isnt called the joker - unfortunately we do not allow opinions/critisisms/unsourced speculation, can you kindly wait until official confirmation before inserting it into articles, you could get the page locked or - even worse - recieve a ban Kind regards KingOfSting87 (talk) 21:51, February 5, 2019 (UTC) I will wait. Let it rest already Please stop periodically making unevidenced claims. The WB rights thing was the reason why Jeremiah couldn't have a purple suit or bright green hair, and that was before the season finale and for the same reason they couldn't use Batman. We don't know why they are leaving it ambiguous as to whether or not Jeremiah is the Joker (although you should be glad they aren't flat out stating he isn't anymore). Maybe it is still a WB thing. Maybe they did get the rights to use the Joker, but they're leaving it ambiguous so that they don't contradict themselves (which is probable given that Jeremiah 2.0 is wearing a purple suit and they're using Batman). Maybe it's because of the 2019 Joker movie. We don't have a confirmed answer. DarkKnight' ' 04:59, March 6, 2019 (UTC)